


Five Times Data Chose a Holodeck Program, and One Time He Didn't

by boldlygoingnowherefast



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowherefast/pseuds/boldlygoingnowherefast
Summary: Geordi knows the inner workings of the holodeck, he knows how to run maintenance on the warp coils, and he can calibrate a tricorder in under a minute. What Geordi doesn't understand is how he fell in love with his best friend without realizing it. Now it's up to him to keep Data from finding out.A story of friendship and love told in a series of holodeck adventures





	Five Times Data Chose a Holodeck Program, and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm writing Data/Geordi fanfic in 2018, but I can't help it. They deserve it.

**One**

“And that is why it was not your brother who committed the murder, but your estranged aunt!” Data finished the grand reveal by sticking the end of his pipe back in his mouth with an audible click of wood against synthetic teeth.

Geordi grinned as the startled Lady Patterson fixed Data with the same wide-eyed expression most holodeck characters wore when Data solved a mystery in Holmes’ traditional style. Geordi could recall a few people outside the holodeck that had fixed Data with similar expressions.

“Incredible, Mr. Holmes!” Geordi crowed as he hurried to write down what Data had said. He would never get tired of the thrill of Data solving another mystery, especially when, afterward, Data’s walk cycle was always a tiny bit bouncier with excited accomplishment. After four years spending hours upon hours of time with Data, Geordi had learned his friend’s little tells. Data claimed to never experience emotion, but Geordi was pretty certain that someone who had no emotions wouldn’t get excited about solving a mystery, or be protective of his friends, or even _have_ a best friend. Geordi knew that Data could come up with some logical explanation for his behavior that didn’t involve emotion, but Geordi knew better.

Lady Patterson left the flat with a swoop of skirts and teary thanks, and her departure signaled the end of the program. The door materialized, and Data took a step towards it.

“Wait, Data,” Geordi said, and sprung up from his seat. “Neither of us is on shift until tomorrow, and these past few weeks have been so hectic. What’s the harm in staying here for a little longer and enjoying a drink?”

Data tilted his head. “I am not opposed.”

Geordi smiled. “Great! I’m sure Holmes and Watson keep some drinks in here somewhere." He stepped into the kitchen and began delving into cabinets full of bottles and jars of food and drink. In the fourth cabinet, he located a bottle of amber liquid. He pulled it out in triumph.

“Here, Data, take this,” he said and handed Data the bottle so he could grab two crystal glasses. Data, who had been lingering behind Geordi to peer over his shoulder, uncorked the bottle and sniffed at its contents.

“Scotch?”

Glasses in hand, Geordi led them back into the sitting room. “I’m sure Holmes and Watson spring for the best,” Geordi said as he settled into his armchair. Data sat across from him and set the bottle amidst the clutter on the table between them. Holmes and Watson were many things, but organized was not one of them.

“There is only one way to know for sure,” Data said and poured the both of them a large finger of scotch.

Geordi picked up his glass. “To,” He paused and scrunched his brow in thought. “To good mysteries and even better friends.”

Data pursed his lips. “Indeed.” They clinked their glasses together and both took a large swig. Geordi immediately began coughing as the alcohol burned down the back of his throat.

“Oh, that’s strong.”

Data was peering at him curiously. “There is no real alcohol in that drink, Geordi.”

“Not technically, but the holodeck programming sure makes it taste like more than synthehol.”

Data took another sip of his drink and then stared down into it as if that would give him the answer to his curiosity.

Geordi grinned and finished off his own drink. “Someday, we’ll figure out what gets you drunk, so you can experience it. We’ll make it a joint experience.”

“That would be illuminating. I look forward to it.”

Geordi tried to imagine Data drunk and couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his mouth.

“Good solve today, Holmes,” he said as he leaned back in the creaky chair.

“The solution was easy when I realized that the brother had never been to America.”

“Impressive. You know, you’ve really got a knack for this mystery-solving thing. I’m glad the Captain introduced you to Sherlock Holmes. It’s made for some great adventures.”

“They would not be as interesting if you were not here to experience them with me, Geordi.”

Geordi leaned forward and patted Data’s knee. “Right back at you, Data.”

Data’s expression was soft, and Geordi smiled. 

 

**Two**

“Sailing, Data?” Geordi asked as he followed Data to the holographic beach. “I didn’t know you had an interest in it.”

“Every year, the Captain gifts me with a set of books he finds to be intellectually stimulating. Three weeks ago, he gave me _Treasure Island_ and _Moby Dick_ , and I was intrigued by the nautical setting. I decided that sailing could be fascinating.”

Geordi shrugged and stepped onto the dock after Data, where a small sailboat was docked and waiting. “Well, I’ve always liked the water, so I’m all for it.” He gazed out across the lake. “Is this a specific lake?”

“Oceana was listed as the best location to learn to sail, because of its wide array of different types of bodies of water. This lake is considered one of the beginner locations for aspiring sailors.”

“My father took me sailing when I was a kid,” Geordi said. “It was before I had gotten my VISOR, so the experience was limited to smell, sound, and touch, but I remember having a good time.”

“Did your father know how to sail?” Data asked. He started to undock the boat after Geordi climbed on after him. His motions seemed practiced enough, for someone who had never actually done any of this before.

“Only the basics, really. Enough to take me out on the lake for a few hours.”

With the boat finally free from its moorings, Data coaxed it out into the open water. The weather was perfect, with a light breeze and gentle sunlight that kissed Geordi’s cheeks and reminded him what he missed while working on a starship. All of the lights aboard the ship provided vitamin D, but even replicated sunlight felt better than the regular ship lights.

Data controlled the ship with ease, like he did with most technical tasks he attempted, and Geordi relaxed in the seat on the end of the boat.

“We should have brought drinks or something,” he said with a smile on his face. “This is so peaceful.”

Data tilted his head. “Computer, standard human picnic basket with wine and sandwiches.”

_“Specify type of sandwich.”_

Data gave Geordi a questioning look. Geordi grinned. “Chicken salad.”

_“Type of wine?”_

Geordi pursed his lips. “White goes well with sailing, right?”

_“I do not have an answer to your query.”_

Geordi shook his head. “Something white and sweet.”

The picnic basket materialized in the space on the boat where a cooler would go, to the left of where Geordi was sitting. “Data, this is perfect.” He pulled out the bottle of wine and the two glasses that were hooked into the glass holders. Evidently, this was a luxury boat.

“Do you want a glass?” Geordi asked.

Data moved closer. “I would not be opposed.”

Sipping wine on the sunny deck of a boat on a blue lake was incredibly peaceful, and to share this moment with his best friend was even better. Data maneuvered the boat around the lake for a while, a glass of wine in his left hand, and then settled on the bench next to Geordi and stared out across the water. Their shoulders brushed, and Geordi realized this was calmer than he had felt in a long time. He knew this moment couldn’t last forever, but the way the day stretched, gossamer between them made Geordi think that in some universe, this was an unending moment of peace and happiness.  

“I am going to swim,” Data said out of the blue as he stood from the bench and set his empty glass on his seat. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and the temperature had cooled since they had set out. The lake, though it was a pretty blue color, was opaque. Geordi’s VISOR allowed him to see the bottom, which was farther away than Geordi was comfortable with.

“Are you sure?” Geordi stood and followed Data to the edge of the boat. “Have you ever swam before?”

“I have not, but the technique does not seem to be difficult. Additionally, I do not require oxygen to live, so being submerged in the water for a long period of time will not harm me.”

“Alright, well, be careful.”

“Geordi, I am always careful.”

“That’s a lie.”

Data didn’t respond, and in a moment that burned itself in Geordi’s memory, jumped off the boat in full uniform and promptly sunk right out of Geordi’s sight.

“Data!” Geordi ran to the edge of the boat and stared down at the rippling water where Data had disappeared. “Damn it! Computer, exactly how deep is this lake?”

“Ten feet.”

Geordi would have jumped off the boat and tried to pull Data out of the water, but Data didn’t need to breathe to live, and Geordi did. If Geordi drowned in his attempt to save Data, that would be his own fault.

Geordi had watched Data control the boat for long enough to be able to get the boat back to the dock. It had been ten minutes since Data had gone under, and Geordi was about to end the simulation when there was a ripple at the bank closest to where Geordi was standing.

Data, soaking wet from head to toe, slowly walked out of the water and onto the beach, face arranged in what Geordi would call disgruntled on anyone else.

“Data, are you alright?” Geordi asked, running up to him and grabbing his shoulder.

“I am unharmed, though there is a substantial amount of water in my sub-processors. Evidently, I am too heavy to stay afloat.”

“We should probably try to dry you out,” Geordi said, trying to suppress the humor in his tone. “We don’t know what long-term exposure to water will do to your systems.”

Data opened his mouth to respond, coughed, and water trickled down his chin. His brow furrowed. “I agree.”

Geordi tried to stifle a laugh, but he was sure Data could pick out his amused expression. Data’s mouth pulled into a smirk, and Geordi couldn’t hold his laughter in any longer. He held onto Data’s damp shoulders and laughed and laughed, and Data gazed at him with bewildered fondness.

“I do not think I will try to swim in the future.”

Geordi shook his head. “That’s probably for the best.”

The two of them spent the rest of the evening trying to get the worst of the water out of Data’s system, and Geordi couldn’t help the snicker that bubbled out of his mouth every time he thought of Data’s expression as he stepped out of the lake.

 

**Three**

“I can understand wanting some fresh air, but hiking, Data? Really?” Geordi was already out of breath and they had only been on the trail for fifteen minutes. Geordi preferred computers and climate-controlled environments to the outdoors, but he was usually willing to humor Data when he wanted to try something new in the holodeck. Hiking was pretty low on his list of pastimes he found enjoyable, especially when he was sweaty and out of breath.

“This trail as listed as one of the most beautiful places to visit in the Gereltan sector. We did not have time to stop at this planet, and I thought you would appreciate the chance to see it. Additionally, this planet contains some of the most interesting plant life in the area, and I was intrigued.” Data stopped his steady pace up the inclined, rocky slope and turned to give Geordi a concerned look. “We do not have to continue if this is not to your liking.”

Geordi immediately felt bad about complaining. “We’re not even to the pretty part yet. I can handle this.”

“We will reach the overlook in five minutes, accounting for our current pace.”

“Lead the way.”

Geordi hadn’t been paying attention to their surroundings before, but now that Data mentioned their beauty, Geordi was impressed. The trees were a radiant blue, and the light of the sun spilled through them to create an azure glow underneath the draping branches. As they neared their destination, Geordi could hear the crashing of water, and he wondered if there was a waterfall nearby.

“Tella Phi is the fifth planet from the sun, and the plants contain a different chemical compound than chlorophyll, which gives them their blue coloration. The planet is also 95 percent ocean, with most of its land separated into tiny continents that all contain sodium-rich soil that promotes these thick jungles. There are no higher life forms, and the calendar year is separated into a wet and dry season.”

Data easily scaled a rocky incline, and Geordi stared up at him dubiously. Data offered a hand and hauled him up the slope with ease. Sometimes Geordi forgot just how strong his friend was, and such a hands-on reminder made Geordi’s face warm. He was lucky his best friend was bad at reading emotional cues, because Geordi was sure he was much less subtle than he meant to be.

A few more minutes on easy terrain, and the trees started to thin on their left. The trees on their right gradually gave way to a wall of rock, until Geordi realized they were on a trail that cut into the side of a small mountain.

Geordi gasped as the trees cleared and a sprawling valley came into view over the edge of the inclined trail. The blue forest continued nearly as far as the eye could see, and through them, a crystalline stream cut into the horizon. Geordi stopped walking. If the view was this beautiful through his VISOR, he wondered what the average human saw.

“Data, this is magnificent.”

“This particular color scheme and heat pattern I knew would appear vibrantly through your VISOR.”

Geordi tore his gaze from the valley and stared at Data. “You thought about how this would look to me?”

Data tilted his head. “I wanted you to enjoy the experience.”

Geordi stepped closer to Data and squeezed his shoulder. “Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky, being your friend.” There was something warm fluttering low in his stomach, and it made Geordi’s mouth widen into a broad smile. No one could convince him that Data’s lack of human emotions made him anything less than a wonderful companion.

Data shot him a surprised look. “I would not classify our friendship as lucky, Geordi. There were many factors, other than luck, that brought us together.”

Geordi shook his head. “ _Shh_ , Data, don’t spoil the moment.”

“I am glad to have you as a friend, also,” Data said softly.

 

**Four**

“Data, if I break an arm and can’t work tomorrow because I’m in Sickbay, I’m blaming you.”

Geordi struggled into his second skate and tied it as tightly as he could. He didn’t want to slip out of it in the middle of the ice.

“I will not let you fall,” Data said with a little too much confidence.

“What if _you_ fall?” Geordi asked and looked at Data in disbelief. “You’ve never been ice skating.”

“The mechanics do not seem complicated.”

Geordi shook his head and decided not to argue with him. Data would have to learn this lesson from first-hand experience.  

Geordi had to admit that today’s holodeck program was particularly fun. Data had decided that 21st century New York City in the winter would be a fascinating experience, and when he had seen the ice skating rink in Central Park, had insisted that they try it. The lights strung on all the trees gave the city an air of magic, and Geordi wouldn’t take for granted the opportunity to see Data in a matching hat and scarf.

Geordi was in a good mood from a successful update of the Enterprise’s warp drive, and he was excited to spend his time off with Data. When Data told him to meet outside holodeck 2 instead of in Ten Forward, Geordi had realized how long it had been since they had gone into the holodeck together. It was nice to spend an evening in a place that didn’t feel like it was within the Enterprise’s walls.

Geordi had in fact been ice skating before, when he was seventeen and trying to be creative for a first date. She had fallen one too many times and left early, and Geordi had sworn off on taking his dates ice skating.

Not that he had had many opportunities to take dates ice skating after that.

“The human ice skate is similar to the footwear worn by Temerians during their coming-of-age ceremonies, but the function is very different,” Data remarked as they stepped out onto the ice. He was staring down at his feet as he spoke, and Geordi watched him with amusement. “Ice skates are used as a means of transportation and leisure, while the Temerian blade-shoes are a weapon.”

Data’s eyes widened and he struggled for balance for a few moments before steadying himself on the wall.

“You might want to focus on getting your footing,” Geordi said with a grin. “Don’t want to end up face-down on the ice.”

Geordi was feeling pretty confident, himself. He had always had decent balance, and apparently ice skating was like riding a bike. Data, on the other hand, was caught off guard by the difficulty he was having.

“I do not understand why I am having this much trouble,” Data said with a soft frown. “I studied the techniques involved.”

Geordi sighed. “It’s not just technique, Data. It’s about the feel of it.”

Data watched as a young couple skated by, holding hands. It was obvious by looking at them that they were both seasoned skaters. A young girl in a sparkly coat did a twirl and skated off and Data frowned as he watched her skate away.

Geordi kept his pace slow so he didn’t leave Data behind, but now that he was getting used to this again, he wanted to try his skill. “I’ll be back,” he said to Data, who looked confused before Geordi turned his back on him and took off around the rink. Geordi felt a broad grin break out on his face at the thrill of it. The cold air was sharp on his cheeks, and the slice of his blades on the ice felt amazing. The climate-controlled, carpeted halls of the Enterprise couldn’t be more different than what Geordi was feeling. This was what he had needed after a long week of warp coil repairs.

By the time he made it back to Data, he was breathing heavily and grinning ear-to-ear.

“I thought you had only skated once before,” Data said with a note of accusation in his voice. He was still holding onto the wall, and the small frown on his features seemed to be permanent.

“It came back to me pretty quickly.”

Data let go of the wall and skated a few steps. After a few minutes without falling, his frown melted. “Perhaps I was overthinking it.”

Geordi skated beside him, a sense of ease settling over him. Snow was falling gently around them, and the laughter of the other skaters floated quietly over the soft jazz piping out of the speakers.

“This was a great idea, Data. I would never have thought of this.”

“Thank you, Geordi. I am never sure if you will enjoy the programs I pick, but I have been getting better at predicting your preferences.”

“It looks like you’re getting the hang of this, too,” Geordi said.

“I believe it is safe to increase our pace.”

Geordi raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Data responded by speeding up, and Geordi had no choice but to keep up with him. It wasn’t himself he was worried about.

“You see, Geordi, this is not as—” His left foot slipped inward, and Geordi watched helplessly as his friend tumbled to the ice in a flurry of flailing limbs and a shocked expression.

Geordi leaned over Data, who was flat on his back and staring upwards with a blank expression.

“I overestimated my ability,” Data said.

“Are you alright?”

“I am unharmed, though I doubt I will be successful if I try to regain my footing.”

Geordi tried to reign in his laughter but seeing Data sprawled on his back, a look of wounded pride twisting his features, and a striped hat hiding his hair was really too much. His muffled chuckle turned to full-out laughter when Data turned the wounded look on Geordi.

“You find my misfortune amusing.”

“Aw, Data, not when you put it that way. I wouldn’t be laughing if you were hurt.” Geordi reached out a hand. “Here.” Data took it, and Geordi hauled him to his feet. “Maybe we continue at the speed we were going before.”

Data nodded. “Agreed.”

There were no more incidents after that, and when Geordi looped his arm through the crook of Data’s elbow, Data didn’t question it. The flutter of nerves in Geordi’s stomach didn’t go away the rest of the evening.

 

**Five**

“Tell me again where we’re going?” Geordi asked as he hurried after Data’s quick, excited pace.

“Humans often describe the reveal of something fun after not knowing about it beforehand as being a positive experience.”

“Are you saying you have a surprise for me, Data?”

“That is precisely what I mean.”

Geordi pursed his lips. “I don’t like surprises very much.”

Data tilted his head. “Regardless, I would like to keep our destination to myself until we arrive. I believe you will appreciate this surprise.”

Data stepped up to the holodeck panel. “Computer, run program Data seven point six.”

_“You may enter when ready.”_

The doors slid open, and the burst of color, sound, and light that accosted the sensors on Geordi’s VISOR was nearly overwhelming. It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing.

“I researched and programmed an approximation of a 20th-century American music festival,” Data said as they stepped through the threshold and allowed the door to close behind them. “I heard you mention wishing you knew what a festival such as this would be like.”

“Data,” Geordi breathed as he tried to take in as much of his surroundings as possible. There were food carts and people wearing all sorts of fascinating clothing. The air was filled with the sound of gentle guitar and laughter, and the smell that filled his nose was thick and sweet. “Data, this is amazing.”

Data drew himself up at the praise, a pleased smirk forming on the corners of his mouth. “Happy birthday, Geordi.”

Geordi turned to face Data. “How’d you find out about my birthday?” Geordi hadn’t told any of the crew when his birthday was because celebrations in his name always made him feel embarrassed. Apparently, Data had taken it upon himself to look up Geordi’s birthdate and create this wonderful holodeck program for him.

“Your birthdate is accessible knowledge,” Data replied. “I was under the impression that humans celebrate birthdays with gifts that express the nature of their relationship. I am sorry it took five years for me to realize that I could give you a gift for your birthday.”

“This is an expression of our relationship?” Geordi asked. Data followed him to a stand that was selling something sweet and fried. “One, please.”

“You are my best friend, Geordi. This is a small gesture compared to how I perceive our relationship.”

Geordi stared at Data in shock, completely blindsided by Data’s sweetness. “Data….”

“Here you go, sir,” the man behind the cart said, and Geordi turned to him, mildly embarrassed. The man was holding out the fried dessert, which was served on a stick, wrapped in wax paper, and drizzled with a syrup of some kind. Geordi took it and examined it with fascination.

“This particular festival took place in 1994 and features a selection of bands that describe themselves as _folk_. This beach is on the coast of California.”

Geordi realized he could hear the crashing of waves over the music, and there was a faint tang of salt in the air. The sun was just beginning to set.

Geordi grinned and took a bite of the fried dessert, surprised at the burst of flavor that filled his mouth. It was filled with a warm, sweet cream, and Geordi knew that if this was real and not replicated, it would be incredibly unhealthy.

“You want to try?” Geordi asked, holding it out towards Data.

“You know I do not experience pleasure from the taste of food.” Data’s gaze touched on Geordi’s disappointed expression. “But the texture looks intriguing.” Instead of taking the stick from him like Geordi had expected, Data wrapped his fingers around Geordi’s hand to guide it to his mouth. After taking a bite and releasing Geordi’s hand, he chewed with a thoughtful expression. “This reminds me of the pastries the Yirlish eat during their Half-Moon ceremonies on Patra IV. During an away mission, one of the Yirlish children convinced me to try her dessert.” He tilted his head. “It did not contain nearly as much sucrose.”

Geordi hoped Data couldn’t see the blush that spread across his face. He cleared his throat. “See? It never hurts to try something new.”

Data’s eyebrows rose. “I do not believe that statement is entirely correct.”

Geordi shook his head. He finished the last of his pastry and placed his trash in a bin. “I want to see what band is playing,” Geordi said. “Come on.”

Data followed him to the stage area, which was built with the ocean behind it, in front of a large plot of grass where people in colorful clothing were settled in lawn chairs and on blankets, eating festival food and drinking from large cups of what Geordi assumed was beer. The band sounded nice, but Geordi didn’t recognize what they were playing. Geordi liked classical music, but this band seemed to be fairly obscure.

“Would you like to sit and watch?” Data asked.

“Sure.”

“Computer, place a blanket on the grass, cotton polyester blend, one point five by two meters.”

A green blanket materialized on the grass and Geordi sat down on it with a grin. “Data, this is so great. Never let anyone tell you you’re anything less than amazing at giving gifts.”

Data sat down next to him. “I do not believe everyone would agree with your assessment of my gift-giving skills. I know you much better than I know anyone else, which lends well to giving an appropriate gift. I would not be able to give such a gift to Riker, for example.”

Geordi bumped his shoulder against Data’s and leaned back on his hands, letting the music roll over him. It was peaceful, with the sea air cool on his face, and the music soft, in the company of someone he really cared about. The second band to go up on stage had a female lead singer whose voice was low and sultry, and Geordi smiled as they began singing a song about teenage love.

“Geordi, I have been meaning to ask you a question, but I have continued to have trouble with the phrasing.”

Geordi opened his eyes and turned towards Data. He was wearing a pensive look that worried Geordi. “You know you can ask me anything.”

“I do not want to make you uncomfortable, or to jeopardize our friendship.”

Geordi shifted out of his sprawled position and sat up to face Data. His calm feeling had deserted him. “You’re worrying me a bit here, buddy. I don’t know what you could possibly ask that would damage our friendship.”

Data opened his mouth, closed it, tilted his head, and then opened his mouth again.

The ground underneath them shook suddenly, and the red alert siren started to sound. _“All senior officers, please report to the Bridge.”_

Geordi stifled a groan as they both scrambled off of the blanket and onto their feet. “Computer, end program,” Geordi said reluctantly.

Sure, dealing with Romulans was more important, but Geordi couldn’t help but curse the Romulan ship for interrupting what had been an important conversation.

 

**+1**

Data was avoiding him. There was no other way to describe the decrease in times Geordi had seen Data in the past few weeks. They hadn’t spent any time in the holodeck, and there was no reason Data should have been any busier than usual. Whenever Geordi inquired as to Data’s whereabouts, he was usually in the science lab running experiments, or taking extra shifts on the Bridge.  Geordi couldn’t even catch him on his way from his quarters to the Bridge, which made Geordi think Data was taking different routes just to keep from being caught.

Geordi was incredibly frustrated and confused. He could only imagine this new behavior had something to do with their aborted conversation on the holodeck, but figuring out what it was that Data was worried about asking him was eating at Geordi. The only thing to do would be to talk to Data, but that was proving to be difficult.

Geordi kept thinking about that program Data had designed, and what it had been like to simply sit next to him and bask in his company. No one had ever put Geordi first like Data had, especially not in a gesture so heartwarming and personal.

Geordi wanted to do something like that for Data, if only to get Data to talk to him again. Maybe an intriguing program that would pique Data’s interest long enough for Geordi to ask him what was going on. Geordi couldn’t solve the problem if he didn’t know what it was.

Geordi spent most of his free time thinking of a holodeck program that Data would like. It was difficult when Data seemed to be intrigued by most things, but Geordi wanted it to be personal. He wanted Data to know that Geordi cared about him.

Truthfully, Geordi cared for Data more than he had ever cared for anyone else, and there were times that Geordi worried what would happen to him if Data discovered this. Geordi could just imagine the concerned tilt of Data’s head as he told Geordi he had no emotions, and that Geordi would be better off with someone who could return Geordi’s sentiment.

Geordi was willing to stuff his feelings somewhere deep inside if it meant he could keep his friendship with Data.

The idea came to Geordi in the middle of the night, after a day spent elbow-deep in a transporter control panel. He was aching, exhausted, and having trouble getting to sleep and he his brain kept replaying their interrupted conversation in the holodeck over and over again. Data loved new experiences and information, and though he was interested in many little things, they had already explored most of these in the holodeck. Sherlock Holmes mysteries were Data’s most prominent interest, and everything else that Data found interesting, he usually programmed himself and dragged Geordi with him. The program that Geordi showed him had to be something that Data wouldn’t be able to produce himself.

The program that Geordi chose ended up being easy to create. He spent his day off programming it to perfection, and then another day trying to work up the nerve to approach Data. He was paranoid about Data’s reason for avoiding him, which made his anxiety about this program even worse.

He cornered Data after Gamma shift, using the computer to help locate Data and catching him as he stepped off the turbolift to keep him from sneaking into his quarters. Data’s eyes widened slightly when he saw Geordi at the end of the corridor.

“Data! There you are!”

“Hello, Geordi,” Data said hesitantly. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yes! I know you’re incredibly busy, but I was hoping you’d have an evening off in the next few days. I have something I want to show you.”

Data looked reluctant, and Geordi felt his anxiety spike.

“Come on, Data. I don’t know what it is you’re worried about, but whatever it is, we’re friends and that means we communicate, right?”

Data gave Geordi a long look. “You are right. I am free now if whatever you have planned is ready.”

Geordi clapped his hands together. “Great! We’re going to holodeck 3.”

Data raised an eyebrow and stepped back into the turbolift. “I admit, it has been a few weeks since I have used the holodeck. I am curious what you have prepared.”

“Well, it’s a surprise.”

Geordi’s stomach had turned itself in knots by the time they made it to the holodeck doors. “Computer, run program Geordi La Forge eight.”

_“You may enter when ready.”_

Geordi turned to Data. “It took me a while to come up with a holodeck program that could stand up to the one you designed for me a few weeks ago. That program was so _thoughtful_ and sweet, and I’m not good at big gestures.”

“You know you do not have to reciprocate, Geordi. I created the program for you because I desired to.”

Geordi shook his head. “But I _wanted_ to reciprocate. I chose something simple.” Geordi rubbed his forehead. “It’ll be easier to explain when we’re inside.”

The holodeck doors slid open with a hiss to reveal an inky night. Geordi and Data stepped through, and the holodeck doors closed behind them, enveloping them in a blanket of darkness. The sound of crickets filled the warm nighttime air, and a soft breeze stirred the trees that skirted the clearing where they were standing.

“Earth?” Data asked.

“Maine. When I was ten, both my mom and dad spent the summer going through an intensive training program for a mission they were both planning to take—I honestly don’t remember what the mission was, since they ended up turning it down—but, they needed a place for me to stay. They sent me to a second cousin’s house for two months. I was furious with them, but there was nothing I could do about it.”

Geordi sat down in the grass and gestured for Data to sit next to him. Data complied, enraptured with Geordi’s story. Geordi had realized when he decided on this program that he rarely talked about his childhood, mostly because Data had no childhood stories of his own to share. Geordi had never asked Data if he wanted to know more.

“I got my first VISOR when I was five, but it wasn’t a great model. Sure, I could finally see obstacles in my way, but it was much closer to a thermal imager than what my VISOR is like now. It wasn’t even close to organic eyesight, but I didn’t know any better.” A grin settled on his face. “Right before my parents dropped me off, my doctor gave me an updated VISOR model. This one made it easier for me to parse through all the signals, and it gave me a sense of color and light. It was _amazing_.”

“Was it similar to the version you have now?”

“Every five years or so, a new VISOR model comes out, but the one I received when I was ten was one of the biggest improvements made since I’ve been wearing them. Yeah, it was close to what I wear now.

“I started taking walks at night. I loved the freedom this new eyesight gave me, and it wasn’t long before I found this spot.”

Geordi cast a wistful glance around the clearing. The memories were slowly flooding back the longer he sat here, leaving a warm, nostalgic feeling in his stomach. “Here, Data, lie on your back and look up.”

Geordi demonstrated and Data followed him without any more prompting. “Here in this clearing, with my new VISOR, was the first time I ever looked up at the stars and thought that they were beautiful.”

Out here in the dark, far away from any cities, the stars felt close enough to reach up and touch them, even as they wheeled in the distance, thousands of lightyears away.

“After I realized what I had been missing before, I came out here every night and lay here for hours, just watching the stars.”

Data was silent for a few long moments while Geordi’s heart beat a quick pattern in his chest. The night was musical around them, and the stars pressed close to keep Geordi from losing his nerve entirely.

“Geordi, thank you for sharing this with me. I understand that childhood memories are often… difficult to share with others.”

Geordi turned his head so he could look at Data, who was closer than Geordi had realized. He was already looking at Geordi.

“I don’t mind sharing with you, Data. You’re my best friend.”

“You are not angry with me for avoiding you?”

“I’m not angry, but it’d be nice to know why. Honestly, half the reason I designed this program was to get you to talk to me.”

Data sat up, and for a horrible moment, Geordi thought he was going to get up and walk away. Instead, he stared off at some point in the distance, eyes unfocused.

“I have been trying to come to a decision, and I thought that separating myself from you would make it easier.”

Geordi raised an eyebrow. “And has it?”

“No. In fact, it has made thinking clearly even more difficult.”

“Do you think I could help you come to this decision? You’ve asked for my advice before, and things usually turn out alright. I get the feeling this has something to do with me.”

Data finally looked at him again. “Geordi, I was not designed to have emotions.”

Geordi’s mouth tilted upwards. “I know, Data.”

“Despite my lack of emotions, I have found that human relationships are appealing to me. I have grown to appreciate the friendships I have formed in my time aboard the Enterprise, though my friendship with you has been the most rewarding.”

“For me, too,” Geordi said.

“For all that I appreciate the friendships, I have realized I desire something more.”

Geordi was silent, waiting for Data to continue.

Data’s gaze was intent on Geordi’s face. “I do not want to risk our friendship.”

“Data, you’re going to have to explain what you’re talking about. Why would you be risking our friendship?”

“I have come to understand that the people involved in a romantic relationship do not often remain friends if that relationship ends. Furthermore, the revelation of romantic interest can lead to lasting awkwardness if that interest is not returned.”

Geordi sat in stunned silence. “You want to be involved in a romantic relationship with _me_?”

“Geordi, you are the most important person in my life. You know me better than anyone else, and you respect me for who I am in a way that most people do not. I can think of no one I would rather enter a romantic relationship with.”

“Data….”

“I calculated that there is an 86 percent chance you return my interest, but I could not decide whether I should take the risk and tell you or not. This was the decision I was deliberating during the last two weeks.”

“Can I kiss you, Data?”

Data blinked, losing his train of thought. He opened his mouth and closed it again, and then nodded with wide eyes.

Geordi leaned forward to bridge the short distance between them, and Data tilted his head to accommodate. The kiss was soft and gentle and so _Data_ that it made Geordi’s heart ache. He pressed a hand to the side of Data’s face to directed the angle of the kiss and _oh._ Data was warm, and his hand was soft where it came up to rest on the back of Geordi’s neck.

It was Geordi who pulled back first, and he watched with fondness as Data’s eyes flickered open to look at him. Geordi moved his hand from the side of Data’s face to rest on Data’s jaw.

“I’m willing to try this if you are,” Geordi said.

“I was unsuccessful in my last attempt at a romantic relationship,” Data said, and Geordi was surprised to hear that his voice was a touch rougher than it had been before their kiss. A shade deeper, as if the kiss had affected him just as much as it had affected Geordi.

“Every relationship is different, Data. This can be whatever we want it to be, okay? Our friendship has always worked out very well. Who’s to say this won’t?”

“You have always been remarkably understanding of my differences, especially when I break a social convention that I was not aware existed. I trust you will never hesitate to tell me when I have done something you do not like?”

“Of course, Data. And that works both ways. Relationships are a two-way street. If this is going to work, we have to communicate.”

“I liked when you kissed me,” Data said, one side of his mouth pulling up at the corner.

Geordi grinned. “I’m glad we agree.” This time when he leaned forward, Data met him halfway.

When Geordi pressed Data back against the soft grass, the stars shone down on them, both in the holodeck and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://sareks.tumblr.com)


End file.
